Chaos Rising Book Two Chronicles Of Water
by Seraphim Bahamut
Summary: Completed; second series targets April. Reviews always welcome. http:members.shaw.caepyongcNew20FolderDISCLAIMER.html
1. Chapter 1

Message from the author:

Well I'm posting another 2 chapters today.

WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY 2!

Well yah but sadly if you are reading here, your only getting half the story, and half the experience!

Music and my own art waits at my site, get ready for a struggle that will consume all.

When you see a green song title that means you are suppose to play a song that I have incorporated into the story. Also this chapter I'm posting has been up on my website for a while, and another new chapter is already up. The only reason I write this is because I want people to get the full experience, but as the project evolves I simply do not want to be limited to the rules of a site just in case I offend them. I appreciate all the sites I post on and thank them for allowing me to continue to post. Thank you for your time.

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening **

**Book Two**

**Chronicles of Water**

Chapter 1 Legend

"So if it's not Tom the rumor man, what stuff you got for us today?" asked the bartender. As Tom ran over, all his friends were sitting at the bar; "He is here in Neo Arcadia, the legend." All the people in the bar laughed at Tom before one of his friends said "the legend is just that a legend. I mean, come on, a guy that the great general Leviathan cornered, but he and two other reploids turned to water."

Song Kira, Sono Kokoro no mama ni

"Yah the stories are so unbelievable, and they say when cornered by Harpuia, he got one cut on this guy and he actually found blood. No human can turn to water" Another laughed as a large explosion happened outside. They all ran to the window to see Neo Arcadia's main tower's side explode as a man flew through the air landing a great distance away. "It's him, the legend, why is he here in Neo Arcadia?"

The intruder slowly got up standing tall, as Fefnir landed behind him as the roof cracked beneath him. "Stop intruder" Fefnir said as he lifted his cannons shooting two giant blasts of flame. The other man just turned as the flames were immediately snuffed out.

"You will have to do better then that; I'm Theus, the weapon of water and you have no power over me Fire General." Theus turned back as he started to walk away as Fefnir punched the ground. Another wave of flame traveled towards Theus. The wave grew ever bigger as Theus lifted his hand, as Water traveled around his body creating a liquid shield. The wave of flame passed over as Theus was unharmed.

"You have some control over the water Theus, but you have yet to face my troops." Fefnir fired his canon into the air as jet pack robots filled the air surrounding Theus all holding rifles. "They wait for my command to kill you; do you have any last words, Weapon of the Water?"

Theus lifted his hands as water began to snake around his body; slowly it traveled up his body out across his arms extending past his arms. All the water finished moving. The water rippled before exploding off the two new snake like shamshirs. Theus looked at Fefnir as he dropped his arms; "You have chosen the wrong path, do not expect mercy from me now."

Theus closed his eyes after those words as twin spires busted through the ground. The giant towers of water began to travel through the air swallowing up each of the troops. The giant spires moved fast as they swallowed up each of the jet troops before they had time to react. The troops were stuck in water. Only Fefnir was still free, he gritted his teeth as he ran forward to strike Theus.

Theus simply looked at him as one of the pillars of water snaked in, snatching Fefnir out of the air as he was sucked into the water. Theus turned as the pillars froze in the snake like position. Everyone inside now incased in ice and they were now frozen. Theus looked in back, face plain and emotionless as he said in a plain dull voice; "I was a fool, to expect a real fight from you."

Theus walked to the edge as he jumped down onto the street as civilians moved out of the way. Theus faced the outer wall as he looked to a small decorative fountain as it exploded. Water busted through the fountain as it traveled over to Theus; Theus hopped onto the wave of water as it carried him down the street to the edge of the city.

The wave crashed into the wall as Theus flew into the dessert landing twenty feet away. Slowly he began to walk away not looking back to Neo Arcadia. The desert stretched for miles as far as anyone could see, and Theus paid no mind to the terrain walking on it with no problems.

As he walked into the desert, the sun beating down on him as he wandered. Suddenly, Harpuia landed in front of him cutting off his path as the green armored general spoke; "Give up now." The remaining two generals ran up behind Theus, all of the generals had there weapons at the ready. Leviathan looked at him "come on Theus, we would rather not beat you up. How about you just surrender?" Phantom looked at him as he spoke in his deep voice; "You shall give up immediately."

"Nice to see you all again, do not mind m; I just wanted to see X, but somebody was not happy with my visit. I cannot stay; this world has changed so much in such short time. I'm not in the mood for a fight." Theus looked to the sky as four angelic blue wings sprung from his back and stretched out as blue feathers flew into the air.

The general's lowered they're weapons slightly; they had never seen a human with four wings. "The world I knew is gone" Theus took off flying into the air at a high speed.

"I told you I was right!" Tom yelled at the top of his lungs while the others mouths were wide open.


	2. Message

Serious Message From Author

This has to be posted! Let me apologize to every one of my readers. First let me inform everyone that all the zips are working one hundred percent. Next that the amount of chapters will continue to rise. I have finished all the planning for this series of books; also my site's theme music has changed because it better articulates where the series is going. I will continue my stories but I still want to hear from readers. I want to hear what you think through reviews or email.

Do you not like the way songs are done, do you not like the zips. What do you want improved; but do not say art cause I'm going to keep letting my art get way better. So the point is I want to hear from you.

And while I know the zips were broken; I would like to see more people trying them. I want too see how well you think this idea works. I hope you are all enjoying this series because I have no plans to stop.

And thanks for all the support from everyone!


	3. Chapter 2 Reflections on the Water

What's it been? Like a few weeks between chapters; sorry but I am writing eight books. Many of which are coming to a close. Oh well enjoy my new chapter and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Here is where the zip can be found here:

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/BOOK20TWO20Chapters.html

Chapter 2 Reflections on the Water

Theus sat beneath the darkened sky of another world. Theus's feat were submerged in a deep pool of water. The water glowed a bright blue; the water completely still. The dry desert environment was incredibly harsh on Theus. Behind Theus sat a perched on a rock, sat a long grey haired woman in a cloak. "So the world you loved had changed from what you knew. You have captured my interest Weapon of Water; tell me more about your adventures."

Theus stared down into the center of the poll, of still water. "I sat by as the one named Zero fought and defeated X. Then he defeated Elpizo by himself; I stood back and watched. Both of those fight's were none of my concern, I could not care about what happened to the world I gave up on. It was none of my concern and that was my excuse. But that changed one day; the day it came back from the abyss of space. The sin that I thought was gone forever; Omega."

Song Aku no 3 heiki

"Come on Omega, get some you weakling!" Fefnir shouted launching a blast of fire from his cannons. The blasts of fire hit Omega's fist; Harpuia flew above throwing laser slashes down onto the arm holding a sword. Leviathan acted from far back; throwing spears of ice directly at Omega's chest. Zero came from behind Omega; he jumped into the air, sword scrapping along Omega's back. Omega roared as each attack hit him; each attack doing little damage to his armor.

Omega used one arm to swing his giant sword; the other arm shot rings of energy out at all of the attacking opponents. Zero and the Generals attacked from all sides; dodging the barrage of Omega's furious and relentless attacks. Each of Omega's attacks was coming faster and faster; and dodging became harder and harder. The attacks became fewer and fewer from Zero and the generals; they were losing energy trying to dodge.

The ground was crushed with each ring of energy that was fired. Each ring crushed the ground; while each swipe of the sword broke through what ever was in its path. Leviathan cried out, "how do we possibly stop this monster?"

A ball of plasma energy came right in front of her. Knocking the fall girl of her feat; she flew backwards before crashing into the ground. Harpuia rushed Omega's sword; Harpuia's blade met stopping the blades path. Harpuia's jets pushed back; matching the force of the swing. Both deadlocked in mid air as the energy from his sword crackled against Omega's blade.

Zero and Fefnir kept the other hand busy; they battered it with blasts of energy and fire. "This is starting to look not good, we need help." Leviathan mumbled under her breath; she tried to get up off the ground. She forced herself up readying her spear to see Omega holding the others at bay. The machine turned towards her shooting a laser from its head; the laser tore through the air moving towards Leviathan.

She dodged out of the laser's path. Fefnir pelted the back of Omega's head with fiery blasts. Omega slowly turned around facing Fefnir. "I think were just pissing it off," Zero said still firing with his gun at the sword less hand. "Good; I hope this stupid thing is getting pissed off! I hope it can handle more beatings." Fefnir yelled; he aimed both his cannons firing blasts of fire at Omega.

Each of the generals continued their barrage of attacks. Omega continued to roar with ear damaging sounds. Omega quickly turned back to Leviathan, firing multiple lasers blasts. Each blast traveled through the ground around her; cutting her off from moving anywhere.

The hand holding the sword teleported behind Harpuia; it punched Harpuia in the back. Harpuia collided with the raw earth, plowing into the ground. At the same time the other hand teleported swiping through the air; knocking Fefnir and Zero back into the ground.

The hand with sword moved back to Omega's side; the other hand returned as well. Both hands grasped the sword; lifting it above Omega to be brought down on top of Leviathan. She screamed at the top of her lungs and closed her eyes. The blade came down through the air. Leviathan was frozen with fear and could not even try and dodge; she prepared for her demise.

She opened her eyes after seconds of waiting; she had felt no blade come down on her. She looked up slightly to see Theus standing in front of her. Theus's were legs spread apart; he had stopped the blade in mid air with one hand. No blood dripped from his hand; everyone looked on in disbelief. "You have not grown any stronger since last we met; I expected better. So where is your master? That snake should be around here some where; come out Weil!" Theus shouted into the air.

A half man, half robotic creature came down the hall; he hovered slowly, coming to a stop beside Omega. "I thought you cared for no one? Back during the elf wars you would not lift a finger to save anyone; where is that Theus? The one who helped me create Omega."

"Theus you created this monster?" Leviathan asked as Theus starred at Omega. "That was a long time ago; I prefer to talk about something else. Maybe we should talk about how you betrayed me taking control of my creation and turning it upon the world. You are the one who does not care about anyone."

"Let's not stretch the truth; we are simply two remnants from the elf war. We both worked on Omega; but I simply took it and finished the project. Then I just used it for what ever I desired; besides, you chose to sit back and let me destroy the world. So I'm not really the one to blame." Weil chuckled as Omega roared loudly shaking the entire building.

"I sat back and watched before as the world was torn into two camps; because I did not have the power back then to make a difference. But know I have the power; and shall not sit back and let my mistake destroy the world a second time."

Theus shoved his hand up into the air; Omega's sword was sent hurdling backwards. Theus summoned his shamshirs and his four blue wings to his aid. "Weil you are a monster; you think that I'm like you, but I'm not. I will no longer sit back and watch this world follow a path that leads to more unnecessary death. Sigma set this in motion, but it will end now. Now I find you standing against me; blocking the path I shall carve for the world, Weil. So be it then; Leviathan, Fefnir, Harpuia, and Zero, get out of here now."

"Thanks Theus," Leviathan said acting real shy. "I totally had it all under control; so does this mean we are on the same side?" Leviathan said; the other two generals and Zero got behind Theus. "For now we are allies till Omega falls. I have no intention of joining either side of this conflict; only in Omega's death and Weil's demise. I have no intention of fighting for a resistance or a group of exterminators. Now leave, there are rough waters ahead" Theus said in a calm manor.

"I don't think so, I got more then enough strength to fight this wimp," Fefnir said while his whole body tensed up. Theus stretched out his wings blocking Fefnir's path. "Leave now, you have lost far too much energy. I am fully ready to face this thing; and I cannot fight if I have all of you as a burden." Fefnir cringed; Harpuia and Zero grabbed the fire general escorting him down the hall to the exit.

"Theus you better not die before I get to see you again! Thanks for saving my life; it meant a lot you saving me. You know I kind of am happy we are working together now. I have always admired you and your abilities. I guess what I want to say is come back alive to me." Theus nodded to Leviathan; she turned and ran down the hall.

Theus stood as he starred at the behemoth before him; "which do I take out first? The monster that has killed millions over his sin filled life; or Omega?" Theus leapt forward; bringing a shamshir down on Weil; only to have it blocked by Omega's sword. "You need to get through him first anyways. Let us see how strong you have become, Theus. I hope you have become a god."

The three generals and Zero exited the building; returning near Ciel and some Reploids from the resistance. "Zero what happened in there? Are you alright?" Ciel asked as Zero ran up to her. "We have to leave before things get really ugly."

Song Kira, Sono Kokoro no mama ni

With a loud crashing sound, Omega came through the roof of the building. The roof of the building exploded; flying into the air with Omega's body. Zero and the others looked on from a safe distance; the large machine came crashing to the earth below with tremendous force. The earth shook and broke around the giant machine.

After moments, Theus flew out through the hole in the roof. His four blue wings stretched out as far as they could. Theus floated high above the earth; his wings flapping, keeping him airborne. His shamshirs reappeared in his hands; Theus looked down onto Omega as the monster slowly got up.

The large machine looked to Theus before firing three giant laser blasts. Theus did not move; each blast simply was reflected off a veil of water that formed like a spherical aura. Theus floated in the air; Omega roared as the arm with the sword flew into the air. The sword pierced Theus's shield; the blade went straight through his body.

Leviathan gasped as the blade pierced Theus; Theus still did not move; he simply smiled at Omega. The area where the blade pierced had turned to water; the rest of his body still like any other human. Theus beat his wings, flying up into the air; His body morphed around the blade. Turning to water as the blade traveled down his body, leaving Theus unharmed.

Theus flew up into the sky landing in front of Zero and the generals. "I told you all to leave immediately, this is not some game. Now leave before any of you get hurt." Leviathan was concerned and simply protested to leaving Theus behind; and so did the other generals.

Zero acknowledged Theus before teleporting away with the members of the Resistance and Ciel. Theus summoned another veil of water around him except this time it froze solid. Omega prepared another barrage of lasers when large spears of ice came from above replacing the snow.

The barrage pounded Omega with large shards of ice; quickly burying the machine in ice. Theus and the generals were fully shielded from the barrage of ice. Once the shards stopped falling; the ice around Theus melted into a serpent of water that waited for Omega to recover.

Omega tore through his grave of ice. Omega fired more waves of energy traveling towards Theus. Theus motioned to the water serpent; the serpent moved forward blocking the attacks. The serpent exploded; sending water into the sky that fell down as rain, for a brief couple of moments. "We are leaving now, all of us together if need be!" Theus said before he and all the generals disappeared into the air; leaving Weil snarling about the lack of a victory.

"I will prove Omega is the ultimate force; just you wait Theus. You are way more powerful then I remember; but Omega has something you will appreciate." Weil laughed before he and Omega left the area. Omega still in perfect condition like nothing had happened.


	4. Chapter 3 Ultimate Omega

Chapter 3 Ultimate Omega

The silver haired woman flipped her hair; "why did you even care about Omega? You are a weapon, let the mortals deal with it and just enjoy the show." Theus let out a small laugh at the woman's comment. "I guess because I was partially to blame; I was responsible. I changed so much over the period that followed. While the generals recovered in a hidden area, I grew close to Leviathan. I never thought I could get close to anyone after…"

"Pathetic" the woman said, interrupting Theus. The woman closed her eyes; "You weapons are supposed to be the ultimate force of destruction; yet that scientist ruined you all. What is done is done though; soon you will meet your creator. She will tell you everything; and then you will aid her. Unless you want the world you apparently love so much to meet the fate I chose."

"I have not forgotten our deal. I use to think that I was a monster; like Omega, but my power frightened me. But that girl taught me I had a reason to live; a reason to exist. I never wanted to but the generals in any danger; not after the fact that they helped me. So I had no choice; I had grown to love the world I was on; and I would not endanger the woman I loved. When the true Omega appeared, I would go to the battle and put an end to Omega with Zero…"

Song 117 On the Verge of the Assault (from FFVII ''Those Who Fight'')

Zero stood in front of the new form of Omega. The large machine lifted its blue arm; charging the canon, pointing it at Zero. Zero prepared himself for the coming blast of energy; when a familiar man appeared before him. The canon unleashed its blast; the blast was diverted by an aura of water. Theus turned around to see Zero standing there surprised to see him. "Hello Zero, I know I'm late, but if you would have me I will aid you. Do you mind if I aid you in your fight?"

Zero looked at him, shaking his head at Theus. "You are more then welcome to aid me. You sure you can handle yourself?" Theus did not even bother responding; instead he summoned his shamshirs to his hands. Theus jumped onto the Fused Omega's body; near the main head. Theus looked down onto his creation; moving to its right arm.

Zero shot immediately after Theus moved; each bullet hit Omega in the face. Theus slashed at the joint of Omega's right arm. The blades slashed through joint with ease. The red arm bearing a large sword fell to the remaining ground beneath it; breaking the fragile ground beneath do to the battle.

Omega bellowed loudly, shaking the air and earth around it. Omega slammed its left arm into the ground near Zero; plasma energy shot out from Omega's mouth. Zero sidestepped out of the way of the fist to see a ball of plasma energy traveling towards him. Using his Zet saber, he slashed through the ball of energy.

Three more balls of plasma energy circled around; traveling towards Theus. Theus jumped off Omega, his wings returning to his back. Theus flapped his wings a single time, spreading feathers in front of Theus.

Each feather formed a large orb of water; shielding Theus from each bolt of plasma energy. Theus landed on Omega's shoulder; ready disarm his enemy a second time. Omega roared; his body becoming electrified. The electricity ripped through Theus's body; Theus experienced a tremendous amount of pain throughout his body.

Theus flew backwards towards Zero; Zero quickly helped him up. Theus looked to Zero; "I hate electricity, it is just not water's friend." Omega charged his cannon; firing it at Zero and Theus who dived to ground, evading the large pillar of energy.

Theus jumped up; tossing his blades into Omega's left arm. Omega cried out in pain; Zero ran towards Omega, using the distraction to his advantage. Zero leapt into the air; his blade drawn and ready to stab Omega and finish the beast off.

Zero began to fall short of Omega; the aura of Omega drawing him down towards the ground. Theus slid underneath Zero; kneeling on the ground. Theus put his hands together; Zero's foot landed square on Theus's hands. Theus boosted Zero high into the air. The sword pierced Omega's face; creating a large crack in Omega's face.

Zero jumped off taking his sword with him. Energy built around the crack; the beast roared and cried in pain. Omega exploded; destroying the ground beneath the two fighter's feat. Zero and Theus landed on the ground; far below where they use to be. In front of them stood Zero; Theus looked at this new enemy. "The real Zero's body; I though it was destroyed so long ago."

Song End

Song 220 SOLDIER Battle

"No Zero was never destroyed Theus. He lives and is far more powerful then that fake ever could be. Omega shall remain invincible so long as the dark elf is on our side." Weil laughed, after having finished his statement. Theus told Weil to shut up so he could talk to Zero. "Zero; look I do not know if you truly remember me, but I know you are the real thing. Now how about we end Omega's life once and for all."

Weil began to speak through speakers surrounding them; "Zero? Surely you would destroy your original body?" Zero lost his focus; thinking about the situation, Theus simply laughed at Weil's words. "Weil; you should simply just shut up. You always talked too much; and you always thought you were the best. Now me and Zero are going to destroy your creation because it stopped being mine years ago."

Theus and Zero nodded to one another; their blades at the ready as the three charged in. Zero lead in first, slashing at Omega. Omega jumped into the air, right over Zero. Omega pointed his blade to the earth; the laser blade became electrically charged. Theus's body turned to water in an attempt to avoid the blade. The blade traveled through Theus, his body turning to water in order to protect Theus. Electricity coursed through Theus, causing him great pain, with each shock that passed through him.

Omega turned around; kicking Theus backwards; his back scrapping across the rough earth. Zero turned running back to kill Omega. Omega charged his sword; smashing it into the earth. The impact loosened rocks from the remaining ceiling high above. The rocks fell blocking the path of Zero; stopping his assault before he could attack.

Zero and Omega charged their blasters; firing at the same time, through the falling rocks. The shots of energy met; canceling the other blast from existence. The rocks stopped falling; the two warriors drew their swords. Theus got up; readying his blades, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and gain the edge in this fight.

Zero and Omega's blade locked together; the fighters deadlocked together. Theus ran in tossing his swords like boomerangs; Omega pushed Zero back. Omega turned to see Theus's blades coming at him. He raised his sword; diverting the swords effortlessly with his own blade. Omega balled up his fist; punching the ground. Beams traveled upwards from the ground circling Omega.

Theus stopped just inches away from the beams, sensing the electric energy inches from his face. Omega turned firing a shot at Zero; Zero easily deflected the bullet. Omega teleported away from Theus; instantly appearing behind Zero. He readied another fist; Theus saw that Zero would be caught in the field of lasers, destroying Zero.

Theus rushed in; pushing Zero out of the way; just as Omega's fist contacted the ground. Zero flew through the air; landing a safe distance away from the beams. Leaving the field of lasers to rip thought Theus's right arm. The arm was torn off; blood came from the wound as Theus cried out in pain. His natural defenses knew that turning to water posed a more immediate danger to Theus.

Omega quickly charged his gun; firing a blast of energy into Theus that sent him backwards. Theus flew backwards trough the air; Zero rushed over to his side. "Theus are you alright?" Zero questioned, Theus nodded, signaling that he was still alright. Zero got up and gave a fierce battle cry; Zero gained power from an unknown source. His power tripling; moving into Omega, slashing ten times before Omega could begin to react.

Zero flew back clutching his arm in pain; a dark aura forced him back. The dark elf left Omega's body; shielding Omega with a dark power. Theus forced himself up off the ground; he knew this was going to be a problem. Theus tried to ignore the pain; clutching his wound with his remaining arm. They looked over to see the dark elf begin to use her power healing Omega. Hope faded from the fighters; Omega would be healed and he would be even stronger.

Song End

Song RTRZ - 06 - Theme of ZERO (from Rockman X)

Suddenly something teleported in front of Omega while he was still in the process of healing. Harpuia appeared launching multiple slashes composed of lasers; each one causing massive damage. "Zero and Theus; I thought you were stronger then this. I expected you two would be able to beat this weakling without my aid." A dark aura pushed Harpuia back through the air.

Fefnir teleported in next, in front of Zero and Theus; he began firing massive balls of Fire at Omega. Fefnir stopped turning around to look at Theus and Zero. "Come on Theus; I thought you were tougher then that. You have to be tougher if you want to stay our leader. Though I have waited for this payback for a while; Omega helpless loses some pleasure when I kick its ass." Fefnir jumped back before the aura had time to activate.

Leviathan teleported in last next to Omega; her spear poised to strike. Leviathan began fiercely slashing Omega cutting him in every direction; Leviathan jumped back before the aura could hit her. "You hurt my Theus; nobody hurts my Theus. Looks like that pathetic Omega cannot stand up to our love's power. Are you ok Theus?"

Leviathan and Fefnir helped Theus up off the ground; Theus thanked them both before they all refocused on the fight. Omega dropped to his knees; the Dark elf began to pull away shouting Zero's name. Zero looked at it; "what is it dark elf?"

A light appeared from the sky, taking the form of a familiar Reploid. "She… The curse of the Dark Elf is fading… You are the real Zero, not that fake. Finnish it Zero and we will have defeated Omega and Weil just like a thousand years ago."

Weil cried out over the speakers for them to stop. Zero rose from the ground; running forward using a single slash; destroying Omega's body. The room went bright when Omega's final body exploded.

Zero awoke beside Ciel; Ciel was happy he was alright. Zero got up off the ground, his armor broken and cracked from the explosion. Zero and Ciel looked over to see Theus and the three guardians watching them. Theus was still missing an arm till water traveled from ground onto Theus. Theus's missing arm regenerated completely; as if nothing had ever happened. "Good as new; would have been way harder to fix you then me. Sadly Weil figured out my weakness."

"So what are you all going to do?" Zero asked Theus and the generals. "Well that depends on what are leader wants" Harpuia stated. Fefnir took the opportunity to voice his opinion; "I will fallow Theus to whatever end he desires." Leviathan pulled Theus in close beside her; "I'm not leaving my love. He always ends up I huge amounts of trouble, and I have to save him. I guess he is worth it otherwise I would not have saved him again."

Theus turned around looking in the direction of Neo Arcadia. Black clouds billowed over Neo Arcadia; lightning ripping the sky apart, the only source of light in that entire area. "Weil still has to be stopped; this will not be over till he dies. We will aid the Resistance and stop Weil, if that is alright with its leaders."

Ciel and Zero nodded to Theus. The generals were satisfied as well with the arrangement. "Then our course is set; we shall aid the Resistance in their battle. Weil I will end your life no matter what. There is going to much bloodshed now; Weil will throw everything he has and more. The final chapter begins in Weil's life…"


	5. water Chapter 4 Ragnarok

Chapter 4 Ragnarok

"You are in love with that girl? That is amusing that a weapon can find love. It must be hard to be apart. So continue with your story." Theus looked to the woman; "It is hard being apart from the one I love. I wish I was still by her side, but you and your master are cruel."

The woman laughed; "that is lovely but tell me more about the next part of your journey. It is interesting to hear all about the mighty Weapon of Water." Theus looked into the sky before he continued. "The next little while; we did small missions to help the Resistance which was fine by me. Zero went off a grand adventure; destroying eight more robot masters. I and the generals tried to find a way into Neo Arcadia to save everyone from the monstrous weapon; Ragnarok. Ragnarok was in the control of a mad Reploid; who intended to destroy Weil and Neo Arcadia. Little did we know about how close we were to being exterminated."

"Why does Zero get all the high flying action; and we end up trying to break through Weil's zombie robot army." Fefnir finished speaking; shooting his canons into a group of basic Pantheons equipped with rifles. Harpuia came down from the sky; sending laser slashes forward into more mindless Pantheons. "Are job is to cover the Resistance, till they can get all of the civilians out of Neo Arcadia. We cannot fail the people of Neo Arcadia; we must continue to keep these servants of Weil out of the way. Remember Craft is in charge of that weapon; we need to save everyone and this is our task."

Song 20-akuno3heiki

More and more Pantheons came from around the corner; all different kinds came, surrounding the two generals. The Generals stood back to back; starring at the overwhelming amount of Pantheons. "You two get up here now; we need to draw them into the city. Get up here now so we can move them that way."

Harpuia flew up into the air landing beside Theus and Leviathan. Fefnir punched down into the ground, sending a wave of fire that melted Pantheons to the very spot they stood. Fefnir jumped into the air; firing down onto more pantheons. Fefnir landed next to the other generals and Theus. The robots all turned their attention to the roof; watching the generals for movement.

Theus looked at the generals; he breathed in deeply, before opening his mouth to speak. "You know why we are here generals; we are going to make sure no one is left in Neo Arcadia. Zero is going to focus on stopping Craft from firing that weapon; and we are going to hunt down Weil and kill him. If that weapon fires then we will still stand our ground; I just want you all to know that it has been an honor to be with all of you."

Leviathan smacked Theus on the back of the head. Theus rubbed the back of his head in pain; Leviathan moved in front of Theus. Before Theus could even start to ask her what she did; Leviathan jumped forward kissing him on the lips. She pulled away after moments; "stop acting like we are going to die. Like you would let anything happen to us; or me for that matter. Now come on boys; let's get moving!"

Leviathan pulled Theus; all the generals ran further into Neo Arcadia. The generals jumped off the roof; Leviathan still pulling Theus with her. They all landed in a large open square that was easily fifty feet big. The group ran into the center of the square; they all stopped in the center when they saw Pantheons come from all the entrances to the square.

The robots surrounded Theus and the generals with their weapons pointing at the generals. Theus and the generals formed a small circle, all their backs together; each of the generals held the weapons at the ready. Theus summoned his weapons holding them at the ready; the robots closed in, stopping twenty feet back. They lowered their weapons when they came to a stop; they only stood there, as if waiting for the order to attack. The robots numbers were so great, that their appeared to be no end to them.

"I think we got every last one's attention on us. What should we do now leader?" Harpuia questioned to Theus. Fefnir shouted with an aggravated voice to Theus. "Yeah what are we going to do leader? You and Leviathan's emotions for one another have caused us to miss our chance to continue on; and now we are trapped."

Leviathan turned her head; looking at Fefnir out of the corner of her eye. "Please Fefnir; our love is a beautiful thing, it gives both strength we need. It is beautiful when we kiss and even when we were together alone last night."

Leviathan turned her head to Theus as she finished her sentence, winking at Theus before his face turned bright red. "Leviathan that is not appropriate right now! We can talk about our love life later when Weil is dead, not that I do not love our love life. Now generals we need to dispatch all of these weaklings; make them suffer like we will do to Weil."

The generals turned around; all of them including Theus and the generals put their left hand into the center. They all nodded to the others; turning back to run into the crowd of enemies. Everyone and thing in the square readied their weapons when the sky burst into flames.

Theus quickly realized the new threat coming from the sky; Ragnarok had been fired on Neo Arcadia. It's power was more massive then Theus thought it would be; it was unleashing its full power down on Neo Arcadia. Theus jumped backwards; bounding across the small area, grabbing Leviathan first before the other Generals.

Song End

Song 08jikuunotobira

The blast hit Neo Arcadia with maximum force, tearing the paradise apart. Theus threw Fefnir and Harpuia in front of Theus while in mid air; then Theus pulled Leviathan in close. The blast hit Theus, who acted as a shield for all three Generals. Slabs of broken machines and earth pelted Theus's back; Theus screamed in pain with each hit. Theus could not believe the amount of strength the impact had; he could feel his back burning from the heat of the blast.

The force of the blast faded leaving Theus and Leviathan to collide into the other Generals. Fefnir and Harpuia collided into the ground, experiencing some pain but remaining mainly unharmed from the blast. Theus hit the ground with enough force to make him let go of Leviathan, who rolled on the ground. Theus continued to travel bouncing off the ground before he collided into the remains of a building.

Fefnir and Harpuia got up still in near perfect condition. They turned to what use to be the area they stood in; but now there were no enemy robots and Neo Arcadia's beautiful streets were ruined. Leviathan gave a blood curdling scream fly across the air. The generals turned asking what was wrong in their mind; when they beheld Theus it was apparent why she had screamed.

Theus had shards of metal sticking out from his back, and was covered in his own blood. Leviathan's eyes watered, clouding her vision; she flipped him over checking to see if he was alive. Leviathan flipped him over; Theus coughed up a small amount of blood as he was rolled onto his side. "Theus are you alright? Please, Please be alright. I do not want to lose you!"

The other two generals crouched near Theus; gazing upon his badly damaged body. Theus slowly opened his eyes; "I'm not dead yet. Looks like you were right Leviathan; sorry I said those things to you. I just could not let you guys get hurt; you are harder to fix then I am." Theus stopped talking only to let out a small chuckle. Leviathan wiped her eyes; pulling Theus up into her arms. She hugged him with all her strength; never wanting to ever leave him again.

Fefnir punched a large slab of what was once a building; "Damn it Theus! Stop playing the hero and give someone else a chance to be a hero." Harpuia shook his head; "That was incredibly foolish of you. You could have easily died; but you are incredibly brave to save us all from that. I am indebt to you for all eternity, and I'm glad you are our leader."

The moment of silence soon broke; the sound of a rock breaking underneath a piece of metal. All three Generals turned to see eight robot masters Zero had previously fought staring at them. The rooster ran over to the Generals looking a t Theus; "Squak! It's him the target."

"The eight robot master Zero defeated? What are they doing here?" Fefnir questioned; looking at the eight new robots that stood before all of them. Leviathan bit her lip; the large bull creature began to speak. "We… Came here… For…" The bull spoke at an incredible slow pace; forcing the squid to speak up. "Try to speed it up Mino Magnus; we want to tear this thing apart sometime today. Weil has ordered him to die; and we should kill him now."

The wolf snarled towards the generals and Theus; "Yeah let's rip him to shreds!" "Silence!" A Deep voice shouted, coming from behind the eight robot masters. Theus opened his eyes looking at the new enemies; "You're Craft, aren't you? You hate Weil and Zero just fought you, so why are you here?"

The man lifted his cannon, pointing to Theus; "I'm not the real Craft. All of us are copies of the original and we are here to kill you; and any who get in our way." Theus struggled to get up; only to find Leviathan holding him down. Leviathan was not allowing him to get up; and Theus could see in her eyes that she was already incredibly worried for his safety.

Harpuia and Fefnir stood up raising there weapons when they herd Theus. "Stop! Do not attack them." Theus nodded to Leviathan; she took the signal helping him up off the ground. Theus got to his feet, before speaking; "you owe me right generals. Then leave me now; I can handle all of these copies by my self. But you must promise that you will not come back no matter what; protect Ciel till I return."

Fefnir and Harpuia gave a nod; agreeing to Theus's demand. The two generals teleported away, leaving Leviathan behind. Leviathan looked into his eyes; she shook her head, wanting to stay by Theus's side till the bitter end. "I promise I will come back a live Leviathan. I swear on our love I will not die here. Leviathan look into my eyes; you know I will comeback to you."

Leviathan smiled; "You better not die to these weaklings." She turned and teleported away, tears still falling from her eyes. "You are going to die here Theus; we have all been equipped with an electric charge to counter your abilities. We know you weakness" Craft stated only to see Theus smile across his face.

"Wow you guys are getting half smart but; I already have evolved beyond that weakness. My evolution is not quite so linear that you could possibly imagine what is next. Get ready for something a little different and new! TECH FORM!"

Song End


	6. Water Chap 5 Weil

Well let me say Merry Christmas to all of you. This chapter is the first to be in my new idea; at my main site the music is embedded in the page as well as images

So go here for the full experience:

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/water20chap205.html

Chapter 5 Weil

The woman stood beside Theus; gently whispering into his ear, "shortly all the others will arrive here. Finish the story before they get here; it is just starting to become entertaining." Theus looked forward; not even glancing away slightly. "Fine we will start where I left off. I stood alone physically, but my friends were at my side spiritually supporting me. Then there was Zero who I knew was doing his best to stop Weil; and I was going to end my fight quickly. After all I still had a score to settle with Weil."

Song

Theus emerged from a blinding light; no longer in a human form, but now was entirely machine from the outside. The blue armor shown in the fading sunlight; his eyes shown green when his body began to move. He held a spear in his left hand; the tip glowed bright pink when the laser formed a blade at the top of the spear. "We end this now! I'm not going to let you stop me from seeing the woman I love. So stand down and leave the area so I can get to Weil."

All eight robots and Craft readied their weapons and them selves. A blade extended from the end of Crafts gun. Craft leapt forward trying to stab Theus in his hew form; only to find Theus gone from the path of his blade. Theus had teleported behind the robot masters; he jumped into the air twirling around in the air. The large extensions on his shoulder flipped up, and all the weapons on Theus fired; raining multiple lasers onto the eight robots.

The wolf, the wasp, and Kraken escaped the blast; leaving the others to experience the blast's full potential. Theus landed on the ground; the smoke cleared revealing the robot masters that were unlucky enough to be caught in the blast. Only one is the horse appearance still moved slightly; Theus walked over to it, slamming the laser tip into the robot and ending the movement.

The wolf jumped forward trying sinks its teeth into Theus' armor. Theus flipped his spear; stopping the spear when it was under arm. The wolf landed on the tip of the spear; Theus turned around tearing his blade out the side of the wolf. "Is that the best you have got? Cause so far you have not even come close to impressing me."

Craft stood back letting the last two remaining masters get their shot at Theus. The wasp grabbed her flaming wings, tossing them at Theus. The squid approached from the other side drawing kunais from the sides of his body. The kunais traveled at Theus's feet; while the spinning wings came at his head.

Theus transformed in mid air, changing into a submarine form. The kunais slipped under Theus, while the wings went above him. The moment the weapons passed by Theus whipped the cannons on his back up, pointing at the wasp. Theus fired his cannons; the lasers tore the wasp apart. Theus fired missiles out of his legs; killing the kraken with their explosive force.

Theus turned back to his human like machine form. Craft approached him; the warriors began to circle the other, watching for any movements. The sun had disappeared entirely; leaving very little illumination. Both fighters could see the other just fine with their night vision.

They stopped circling each other; taking one final pause to admire the others strength in a sign of respect. Craft leapt high into the air; pointing, his cannon to the earth bellow him. His gun fired a blue laser that engulfed the floor beneath him in destructive fire. Missiles exited from Crafts armor; three waves descended onto the floor tearing everything to shreds.

Theus emerged from the fire; rising high into the air. He span once before his shoulder extension whipped out; all of his weapons fired at Craft. Craft flew downwards into the earth and fire; he was hit with the full force of the blast. Craft landed on solid earth; he deployed the blade from the end of his weapon before he jumped into the air.

Theus had no time to react; the blade pierced his left shoulder tearing his arm off his body. Theus fired his thrusters keeping him airborne. Theus turned quickly landing his blade in Craft's left shoulder; tearing his left arm off.

The two one armed warriors landed on the earth that was still on fire. Theus turned back to Craft readying his spear to finish the battle. Theus ran forward towards Craft giving a fierce cry. This fight was starting to drag on and Theus was determined to aid Zero.

Craft started launching mines, to which Theus dodged easily. Crafted aimed his gun at the warrior; launching another long blue beam at Theus. Theus leapt into the air using his thruster to carry him well over to Crafts other side.

Theus landed ten feet away; the two warriors turned back. Both simultaneously yelled to the other; "This is over now!!!" Theus readied his spear; Craft fired his canon into the ground below him. Craft hovered in the air for a moment before he thrust forward; the beam came tearing through the earth towards Theus.

Theus turned back into his human form; his body normal and healed with both arms perfect. Craft approached quickly; Theus threw his spear into Craft's chest. Quickly Theus jumped into the air; he flipped over Craft summoning his Shamshirs before he decapitated Craft.

The battle ended with Theus landing on the ground; he breathed a sigh of relief at the fact he was still alive. He looked skyward to see the Raganrok station coming down from the sky. Theus transformed back to his tech form, which had regenerated its left arm. Theus re-summoned his spear to his side. Theus focused in on the battle going on; waiting for the perfect moment to join the battle, he only had one chance.

Weil was fused with Raganarok; his power was overwhelming. Zero dodged a burst of plasma blasts, when Weil launched his spike torpedo. The torpedo flew forward impaling Zero; it carried him backwards into the wall. Zero was stuck and Weil began charging his massive laser.

Zero struggled to get free when he heard a familiar voice. "Weil you die now!" Theus teleported in front of Weil; he shoved his spear into Weil's barrier. The barrier was around the only part that protected Weil's weak spot. Theus used his spear to tear apart the barrier.

Weil cried out for mercy, causing Theus to laugh. "The difference between us Weil is that I have learned from my mistakes. You do not disserve to live or any mercy." Theus chest canon fully charged; unleashing a blast that tore Weil apart from the inside.

Weil was defeated and Ragnarok began to break apart in the upper atmosphere. Theus rushed to Zero's side putting a hand to his shoulder. "We did it Zero; everyone is saved. Now let's go home; there is someone who loves you there to."

Song End

Before Zero could react; Theus teleported them both back to the Resistance base. Ciel and the generals rushed to their side; Theus transformed back into his human form while he lay Zero down. Theus stood up to have Leviathan jump into his arms; and it did not take long for them to begin to show their affection for one another.

Ciel sat by Zero; putting her hand to Zero's face. Fefnir and Harpuia chuckled; "We saw the whole battle from the Resistance base. That is why you are our leader; you were simply amazing Theus." Harpuia finished praising only to have Fefnir nod in agreement.

"I'm never going to let you out of my sight again. You are just way to unique to lose." Leviathan said, her arms still tightly wrapped around his neck. Ciel looked up; staring at Theus. "Thank you for bringing him back to me; it means a lot that that he is with me."

Theus chuckled to himself; "That guy disserves some enjoyment after all he has been through." Ciel stood perfectly still along with everyone else. Not even the grass was moving with the gentle night breeze. Theus knew there was something wrong when he felt a powerful aura approach from behind.

He slipped through Leviathan's grasp; turning to see a female woman with grey hair. "Weapon of the water! You are to escort me to your creator, or this world shall never progress in the time stream again. Do not worry for they will not move till you return after you aid my master."

Theus nodded; a portal formed beneath him transporting him to another world. The woman appeared beside him in the desert wasteland…

"And you know the rest" Theus finished speaking when he felt a disturbance. Theus looked to the woman; "they are starting to arrive now! The real adventure begins Theus, to the event that will dictate the future. Goodbye."

The woman disappeared into the air; leaving Theus to watch seven others arrive. All seven of them identical to Theus…

TO BE CONTINUED IN CRHONICLES OF INFINITY…


	7. Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

So why am I posting this here; well because it is part of the series that will wrap it up. So just enjoy!

**Chaos Rising:**

**The Aria Of The Weapons Awakening**

**Book Nine **

**Chronicles of INFINITY**

Chapter 1 The Gathering and a Journey

The Weapon of Light was the last to arrive; to the dry and desolate world. The eight of them each marveled at the other weapons; each had the same hair and eye color. They all had different lengths of brown hair, and slightly different color in their eyes. None of the weapons were pleased seeing near identical people to them selves. Their identities felt stolen; despite the fact that they knew they were all different in many ways.

One woman appeared in the center of the eight weapons; "Welcome to all eight of the weapons here today. Soon you all shall embark on a journey to meet your creator. You are not aloud to use your powers to fly. Your master wants you all too truly experience what the gods have done to this world. After that you will all meet you creator; enjoy this reunion."

Siarnaq steeped forward; beginning to question the woman. "What is so important that we have to walk through this land? What do you want to prove to us?" The woman turned looking at Siarnaq square on. "She wants you to see the cruelty of the gods. This land was once presided over by three goddesses; but they abandoned the world to it's fate. Each time Evil rose from the ashes, and a single hero was forced to save everyone. The gods do not interfere with mortals; or so they say. This land is proof of the gods' ignorance to their own rules."

"Why does it matter? What does she want to achieve?" Siarnaq continued questioning the woman; the other weapons stood there and listened carefully trying to gather information. She turned slowly around looking at all of them. "You will soon understand why we are doing this. Your creator, my master; Jenova waits at the end of your journey. You shall learn everything there and then you will learn your importance. But remember you have all agreed to do as my master commands. Should you go back on your promise; then your friends and loved ones shall experience a fait far worse then death. We shall kill them slowly, creating as much pain as possible till they can take no more…"

"Stop it! We get the message and we will not break our promise;" yelled Theus. "Oh do you get it. I want to make sure you all have it memorized. We will kill them slowly then bring them back and repeat the process till their mind is lost into the dark abyss that all fear. We know how to make people suffer and we will do what we must. The gods' tyranny must be put to an end. You all shall grantee this. Now leave on your journey."

The woman finished speaking; pointing to a large formation of cliffs, before vanishing into the winds. The eight weapons looked at the path before them. Siarnaq and Fayt began to lead the weapons into the dessert before them. The journey was going to be long; and while none knew the outcome that awaited them; they all marched forwards for their loved ones.


	8. Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

Chapter 2 The World the Gods Forgot

The weapons traveled across the desert; they hardly spoke to the others. None of the weapons felt very close to the others; they felt worlds apart and not connected in the slightest. They were the closest thing they had to a real family, but some were worried about what they were helping. Some feared for their love ones; they prayed that this group would indeed keep their promises.

Fayt led the group; traveling at a heightened pace with little concern for those falling behind. Siarnaq followed closely behind; he was suspicious of Fayt. "Why are you rushing Fayt? I believe you call yourself that." Fayt turned his head slightly; "What is the matter? Do you not trust me? Who else is going to lead this group you? This group needs a leader and I will fill that position; this group needs a strong leader and I'm the one to do it."

Siarnaq looked at him carefully; "I care not what you asked for, but do not betray us. The others have something special; make them lose that, and I will kill you personally. You do not wish to have me as your enemy; you may think you are that tuff but I can sense your strength. You are nothing compared to me." Fayt laughed turning his attention back to the path in front of him. "I would not betray anyone; you see my reward is worth staying the path. Jenova does not want any of us to die; and betraying her does not bode well for my reward."

Theus and Aeolus looked at the weapon of light; who was falling behind the group. Theus tilted his head backwards; Aeolus got the message pulling on the weapon lightning in his pilot suit. The three slowed their pace, till they were sided by side. The weapon of light did not even note that three others were walking beside him; his mind saddened by his departure from his friends.

Theus looked at him; putting his hand to the Weapon of Light's shoulder. "So why are you so glum? You look pretty ruffed up to; what happened. Oh and sorry we did not catch your name. I'm Theus the Weapon of Water, that is Brett the Weapon of Lightning, and last that is Aeolus, he is the Weapon of the Wind."

"Huh? Oh sorry my name is Brett as well." The Weapon of Lightning looked at the others before turning back to the other Brett. "Funny that we got the same name huh? It was just the first thing I could remember about myself, but considering our origins it probably is not that difficult to believe. The name just popped into my head. Listen, you like you are having a hard time; so we will just call you Brett. I will just be called Lightning ok? So if you do mind how about you tell us what is bothering you."

Brett looked at him; curiously wondering why he cared. "Well, I was in a fierce battle before I came here. I had no knowledge of why I had my power, just that I could protect the people I cared about with my power. A person revealed a past that was better left forgotten. I began to hate myself to the point that I wanted to die. My friends stayed by my side; they brought be back; but it was mainly this girl. She was the real one who never stopped supporting me, and now that we are separated I just keep worrying about her."

Lightning was about to open his mouth; when Brett continued on with his story. "I left them to go forth and stop the evil I could not; my body could not move. I kept pushing my body harder and harder till my enemy seized my weakness and struck me down. Then I lost control and unleashed a near invincible power onto my friends. I was lost in a sea of madness till Blair brought me back from the abyss a second time. Then she showed up and brought me here, leaving her behind. I had to leave all of them behind to keep them safe but I fear something that is after me will come after them!"

Brett shouted; hanging his head in shame when Aeolus spoke up. "The same thing happened to me. My girl got pierced through the heart and I reached deep inside my looking for what I needed. I found it and saved her; but I lost control till she brought me back. The difference is I do not regret what I did; I will make amends to the people I hurt but I will not let the people I love get hurt."

Theus spoke up next; "I ignored what happened with others for so long. Then my mistake came back to haunt me; there I saved these Generals and fell in love with the female one. I fought and protected her and then fixed my error; now I just want to finish this and return to them."

Lightning was waiting for his turn patiently; he immediately began to speak when he was certain Theus was done. "That clone saved me from death; the problem is none of my friends know I'm alive; so I have to return soon to them. Brett I think you need to stop your way of thinking immediately; that kind of thinking will not help you out."

The others nodded in agreement; Brett looked puzzled at why the others all thought he had to change who he was. Lightning spoke up again, this time his tone of his voice was much more serious. "Look it is great that you care about your friends and that girl this much. But if you keep beating yourself up about stuff that is not your fault; you will tear yourself apart because of it. You are doing everything that you can; pushing yourself far beyond what you should be capable of. I warn you that if you keep doing that; you are simply guaranteed to lose everything you care about. Either you will go power mad or simply push others away to protect them."

Brett stared down to his feet; "that is what she told me. I do not want to lose her in any way, but…" "But nothing!" Aeolus shouted before he went dead silent, letting Lightning speak again. "He is right Brett; she is a smart girl and you would do best to stay by her. Loosen up a bit and enjoy what you have been given. Do not blame yourself or you will lose her; just think about it ok. So anyway lets lighten the mood; anybody want to tell us something?"

Terra looked over to Atlas who stood beside him. "You want to bond?" Atlas turned his head to the other knight quickly responding; "No; I would rather just finish this stupid quest." Terra laughed a bit before saying to the other knight. "Good. Cannot believe those four are starting to bond and become friends."

Song The Legend of Zelda

The Weapons were about to exit the desert canyon, when Fayt ordered them to be quiet. They exited the canyon to view another baron wasteland; but in the distance was a large castle. There was no evidence that life had ever existed in the land in front of them, expect for some ruins of a castle.

"What is this place? What could possibly have happened here to this land?" Siarnaq questioned; he and the others all gazed across the land.

A female voice came from the sky above; the voice sounded very similar to the women's voices who had gathered all to this point and place. "This is the land of Hyrule; for so long this land has been dead. Abandoned by the gods who created it; they left the world behind, leaving fragments of their power behind. Men fought and died over the limitless power the goddesses left behind."

"The goddesses left this power behind? Why would they do such a thing?" Fayt questioned to the sky. The voice returned from the sky, to answer the Weapon. "What other reason do the gods have; they care only for themselves. They leave proof of their existence to stir hatred and malcontent for their entertainment. They will not interfere in the affairs of mortals; but anything left behind is fair game; some perfect creatures they are. View what has happened over the course of this planet's history."

A large circle of light formed underneath them; it shown brightly as a symbol formed beneath them. They were lifted high into the air; any sand fell through the symbol, returning to the earth below. The circle traveled high into the air; it circled around the kingdom.

The sun, shown high above them began to travel backwards in the sky. No sooner did the time begin to reverse through the planet's history, before the woman's voice returned. "Life cycles through the course of time; this world is a demonstration of that thesis. Through this planet's history, many great calamities have fallen upon this world. The three goddesses played their game constantly summoning a hero to end the calamities. This is the best example of why the gods are our enemy; watch time pass."

All of the Weapons watched time rewind at an incredible pace. Time re-winded to the point when the goddesses left the world they created. They collided into a single point, forming three golden triangles. More time passed quickly, showing the world's history.

Time after time, the Weapons watched different enemies appear putting the world in danger. Every time the princess and a blond haired hero saved the world. Time after time the hero of the gods came to save this world. Each time the world seamed to fall into more peril; but without fail the hero cam and stopped the tragedy from continuing. People celebrated the hero's salvation and the cycle continued to repeat.

The voice returned from above, speaking slowly as time passed. "The people of this world suffered constantly because the gods played with it. They were the ones who brought the evil back every time; giving it more power from the goddesses themselves. Then they would send the chosen hero time after time. Countless souls have suffered because of this game. For a time the goddesses would manifest themselves as humans; watching and experiencing life as others suffered. The gods are the most selfish things that have ever existed; this shall change soon enough."

The time line continued to progress; showing thousands of years in mere minutes to the Weapons. Most of the group was conflicted about what they had seen; there was no doubt that they were viewing an entire world's history. They began to wonder if Jenova was truly evil and about her goals.

"Watch, after such a long time; the gods simply abandoned the world. Evil returned, claiming the world with no opposition. The world slowly was torn apart leaving nothing behind. This happened because the gods chose to do nothing. The king of the gods does the same thing; he sits on his throne, allowing countless atrocities to be committed. Souls are torn apart for meaningless reasons; what kind of king does that? But once you all aid me; then the future will be saved from the greatest threat of all time. But enough about this world; I wish you all a fond welcome, back to your home world."

No sooner did the speech end; then the world return to the way it was when they arrived. The barren world disappeared into darkness; the Weapons felt a force pass through there whole body. They steadied themselves looking at another world.

The earth shook violently; the earth cracked, breaking apart. The land had massive gaps that were quickly increasing in size. "This world is crumbling to pieces!" shouted Theus. The voice returned with a much more sinister sound accompanying it; "welcome home weapons! To the world the gods destroyed! This is the testament to the arrogance of the gods. They destroyed this world and its people leaving an empty shell of a world. They even destroyed the Lifestream of this world; this is the birth and massive grave site of the entire Alterran race! I welcome you home, to the place where you were created."


	9. Infinity Chapter 3 Home?

Chapter 3 HOME?

All of the weapons were speechless; this world was on the brink of destruction. They looked around realizing they were on a slim pillar of earth. Fayt walked to the edge of the cliff; there pillar extended downwards for quite a distance. He could see nothing bellow him; the dark abyss created by the night sky only made the chasm seem infinitely deep. White lightning crashed above their head; the black clouds let a lightning bolt go almost every second.

They all looked to the only path they could take; it led upwards to the mountain cliffs. The path was only a couple of meters wide; it was fairly straight with only a few curves along the path. Every one of the weapons began to walk the path that lay in front of them. They looked from side to side; gazing across the land.

Brett was walking a long the long narrow path when his foot slipped on the edge of the path. Brett began to fall down into the dark abyss and he closed his eyes. A hand wrapped around his wrist; Brett's eyes flashed open to see Lightning struggling to hold him up. Theus grabbed onto Lightning and helped both back to a steady stance. Lightning laughed after they were both safe and everyone's attention turned to him. "I get it know! This place's gravity field is going berserk; gravity must be ten times stronger here. It would tare us apart if we tried to fly high into the air. Long story short no one fall off or you might be gone for good."

Everyone nodded before continuing up the path; leaving Brett and Lightning behind. "Thank you Lightning I really appreciate you saving me there." Lightning finally caught his breath and regained his composure; "do not worry about it. Someone has to take care of you till you get back to that girl's side. She sounds like some one you really do not want to lose and no doubt she will take real good care of you. I got someone really special at home, and so do some of the others. I will make sure you all get back home."

As the weapons rose higher; they looked left to behold the remains of a metal structure. "What is that thing?" Aeolus questioned; the voice came back immediately answering his question. "It is an Alterran ship; or at least the remains. The gods say they cannot interfere in the affairs of mortals; so they instead unleashed a plague upon on the entire ancient race. That is their idea of not interfering."

The weapons continued to travel upwards; stopping only to watch the land beneath an ancient ship sink into the earth. The Weapons paid little attention; they only wished to finish this journey and return to what they desired most. The higher they climbed the more they saw how destroyed the land was; the devastation knew no end on this poor world.

They reached the summit of the path; expecting to find more mountains on the other side, but hey found something else. The Weapons beheld a giant city of epic size; the city was nestled in an ancient crater. The Weapons looked closer at the abandoned city; the city was badly damaged and had massive gaps in the streets. The city had an advanced appearance; the society obviously had possessed great technology before its destruction.

Aeolus, Brett and Siarnaq beheld something they could relate to; massive shells of huge creatures were frozen in the streets. "Those are Weapons!" Aeolus remarked, simply sensing what was there made it obvious. The shells still emanated small amounts of ancient knowledge trapped in the shells.

"You are correct Weapon of the wind; those are the shells of dead weapons. When the planet is first inhabited by the Lifestream; the planet creates its guardians from material in the planet. Sadly these weapons were no match for the plague the gods unleashed upon this world. They are protectors of entire worlds; but this plague sucked the very thing that gave them strength. The plague destroyed the Lifestream in this world; leaving what you see. The weapons activate only during a calamity in an effort to save the Lifestream. It is sad to think of all the souls that died that day; an entire civilizations souls and people wiped from time."

"That is horrible! How can the gods have done that; what reason could they possibly have for this!" Brett shouted to the very heavens. He received no answer; standing in that spot, he wondered if they would kill everything he cared about. The other Weapons were a drift in a sea of confusion and mixed feelings. This world and the last were plenty of evidence.

"How do we know the gods did this? All we have is you word so far." Fayt asked the sky, demanding an answer from Jenova. "Everyone knows about this legend. Atlantis was the capital of the Alterrans; and the gods' wrath destroyed it so long ago. It is truly up to you to believe me or not; but that does not change the fact you all still must aid me. I have no interest in harming the ones you care about; but things must change, or the gods will lead every soul to their eventual demise. Now proceed to the volcano at the edge of the city; you must walk there, for the lightning is more then powerful enough to kill you."

The voice faded away leaving the Weapons to go on the final stretch of this journey. They descended the cliffs; they slid down the edge, stopping at the edge of the city. They began to walk forwards to the higher mountain in front of them.

The city was incredibly damaged; windows were broken and small remnants of a once great civilization lay in ruin. The Weapons walked through the city; starring at all the destruction, knowing what ever force id this was far to cruel. The skeletons of people were no where to be found; it was clear that this world was indeed ancient.

Brett was still following up behind the others; he was dead silent till he though of a question. "What exactly is the Lifestream?" Siarnaq turned his head slightly, before beginning to speak. "The Lifestream is what makes life possible. It is present in all life; from plant to human. When you die the Lifestream returns to the world and takes your conciseness and experiences with them. Lifestream is the most primary element of life, understand?"

Song Zanarkand

Brett nodded to Siarnaq; as he nodded the entire city began to shake violently. Everyone of the weapons turned to see the earth crumbling in a wave formation near where they use to be. The weapons saw the wave heading towards them at an incredible pace; the wave causing the remains of the city to sink into the earth.

Siarnaq took a single look at the crumbling city remains, and knew this was going to be massively bad. He quickly turned around yelling to the others with alarm in his voice. "RUN!!!"

All of the weapons turned running towards the ancient Volcano. They dodged through the obstacles in the city; using only the lightning to light their way. The wave moved forward swallowing everything its path; the very mountains being swallowed up into the earth.

Brett was falling behind and the chasm was gaining on him. Siarnaq slowed down to grab Brett's hand pulling him forward. Siarnaq jumped forward sling shooting Brett up to the front of the group. Siarnaq burst forward at lightning speed; he looked to Brett telling him to summon his wings.

Brett looked confused for a second; he dodged through the obstacles, before he summoned his eight wings. Immediately as the wings appeared on Brett's back did the entire city light completely up The street was bathed in a gentle light that illuminated but did not hurt any of the Weapons eyes. Lightning complemented Brett on his abilities; but it was interrupted when Siarnaq pointed out a huge Weapon blocking the street.

Siarnaq's back exploded with dark energy that formed nine long arms. Each armed stretched out; the arms each found one of the other seven Weapons, before they wrapped around them.

Once Siarnaq had all seven Weapons, he quickly summoned two spears into his remaining free hands made of darkness. Siarnaq leapt into the air taking all seven other Weapons with him. The arms with spears pierced the tall ruins of the buildings, allowing Siarnaq to move forward at high speeds. The gravity was immense on Siarnaq but he was able to compensate easily for the extra weight.

The group moved quickly forward, changing paths when required because of lack of buildings or places to grapple onto. Lightning came down from the sky, tearing through the arm of darkness that carried Brett.

Brett fell to the ground, hitting his head hard, knocking him out. Theus creamed to Siarnaq to go back, but there was simply no time. Lightning dug deep with in himself; he but his hands to the arm that was carrying him. From his hands lightning tore the arm apart; Lightning dropped down, rolling on the ground before standing up.

He was not going to let this kid who was so brave die. His entire body pulsed twice; his body emerged from the light, on his back were four bright yellow wings. He reached to the sky; lightning came down in-between his fingers, creating three kunais in each hand. One kunai formed between each of fingers.

Lightning wrapped his hands around his body before he whipped them out in a semi circle. The kunais flew forward landing behind Brett's back. The wave was nearly upon him when the kunais exploded, sending Brett flying into his arms. Lightning turned after catching Brett; he carried him in both his arms, starting to run at full speed to try and catch up.

Lightning dodged and jumped over obstacles in his way. He used his surge of power to give him a massive boost in speed. The wave picked up more speed though; almost trying to swallow the Weapons into the earth. Lightning pushed himself beyond what he thought he was capable of; he did not want to die, and they're many people counting on him.

The sky erupted with rage; sending hundreds of lightning bolts across the sky. Lightning focused on his goal keeping his speed up, still aiming for the Volcano. Siarnaq landed at entrances that lead into the Volcano. His arms disappeared releasing the Weapons that turned back to see Lightning giving it his all.

Theus and Aeolus jumped forward running towards them. Lightning came down from the sky, causing anything it touched to explode. Lightning came towards the Weapon of Lightning; he was not going to let his own element kill him. He threw Brett over his shoulder as he let his wings disappear.

Lightning used his free hand to push the lightning from the sky away, diverting the path into a nearby building. Altering the path of the blast slowed Lightning down. Another blast came down from the sky on top of Lightning; the air formed a shield above saving them.

Theus spun in the air, landing into a crouching position sending a wave of ice across the street. Lightning jumped over the wave of ice, the air shield still above protecting him. Lightning came down on the ice, quickly balancing him self letting him slide into the entrance to the Volcano.

Theus and Aeolus turned running inside as the doors shut from behind. The volcano emitted a bubble shield that stopped the wave of destruction in its tracks. The eight Weapons breathed a slight sigh of relief. They all waited for Brett to regain consciousness; when he did Lightning asked how he was feeling.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me Lightning; I could sense your aura protecting me." Lightning just laughed a bit before responding to Brett. "No problem, you wanna see that girl again anyway right? You just got to promise me that you will take to heart what I said earlier, ok?"

Brett nodded in agreement, when Siarnaq took notice. "Good you are up; were going on then." Lightning and Theus helped Brett up into a standing position; Brett was fine to walk by him self in the last stretch of their journey.


	10. Chapter 4 Why?

Chapter 4 Why

The Weapons came to the only door that was not locked; they opened the door slowly to see a laboratory in front of them. They had at last arrived where they were created, and the evidence was all before them. They spread out; inspecting the equipment around the lab. They were all dead silent; they walked around, finding the tubes they remembered in the deepest part of their memories. Large and strange equipment was all around them; each machines purpose was alien to them.

Siarnaq inspected the equipment in complete disgust of this abomination. He examined a space between the machines, finding a small notebook hidden in the space. Siarnaq removed it, slowly hiding it away so he could examine it later.

The doors behind the Weapons swung open; a grey haired woman entered the room. Her body was covered in grey clothe armor. The Weapons all stared at her; she looked at all eight of the creatures that had led them to this point. A gentle smile was across her face and she looked so happy but not in a menacing way. "Hello my Weapons, my name is Jenova. I would like to thank you all for coming here, to aid me in my goals."

Siarnaq and Brett were in complete shock; this was surely not Jenova that was their creator. She had no aura what so ever and was beautiful, unlike the monster they theorized to see before them. Atlas and Terra looked at her extremely worried; she had no aura, was it even possible she could completely mask it. Could she be this powerful; her appearance had only caused a thousand new questions.

With a wave of her hand all of the equipment melted away into the ground. "It means so much to me that you are all here today. I know I have done terrible things to get you here; but you must understand why. I have owed you for an explanation for a while, but it is difficult to do anywhere since my enemies are everywhere. When you exist beyond the end of time you tend to make a few enemies."

"Jenova; what are you trying to pull here. We had to travel across this world, why? Why would the real you appear before us now?" Siarnaq questioned Jenova with a very serious expression and tone.

"I want you all to understand what I'm doing here. I hate the gods; they took everything away from me. You see I went through the timeline once; the gods killed the civilization that considered me a god. We had no interest in war till another of the three races attacked. We were punished for surpassing the gods, and even I was forced into hiding from the plague that swept the galaxy. My race was destroyed and wiped mercilessly from the galaxy. I hid away; my power keeping me alive forever; that is till the gods own creation grew a mind of its own. It gained a new mind from the creatures that were underestimated."

Jenova paused for a brief instant, waving her hand as a large circle appeared on the floor. "The universe fell into chaos because of the gods. Only when everything had perished the gods finally began to fight back. That Chaos will not begin for some time now; but it is so powerful that the gods could not stop their own creation. If I ever revealed myself then I to would have died myself. So I hid and watched as the gods let everything fall into Chaos."

"So if you know all of this how; did you get here? Time travel would require a massive power and you do not scream of that power." Theus questioned the woman, just as the circle finished forming the symbol below them. "Near the end the gods were forced to bring forth the ultimate item; the only thing that can break the rules of existence. They formed the philosopher stone from eight key elements. I took careful note of how it was made; it is pretty easy to make if you know how. Before they could activate it I used all my power to travel back to the peak of my civilization. There I fused with my previous self; merging back into the time stream with all the knowledge still intact."

"So you had all the power and knowledge from the future you, but know you were in a position to change the future. Does that mean that the Weapons are…" Theus tried to finish his next question when Jenova interrupted.

"Theus, you are very smart. I had what I needed to change the timeline forever, but I needed all of your aid. I enlisted four more Alterrans, two of the Magi, and last was a single member of the Cetra. They were all members I though I could trust. We worked tirelessly on the final Weapon project here. We ran so many simulations and did so many tests, but it was worth everything we had sacrificed. I was going to change the future, but then I was betrayed."

"You were betrayed by Arniath right. He gave all of us a mind and a soul. He was the one who separated us to stop you." Brett exclaimed and Jenova shook her head. "He was worried what I was about to unleash by playing with gods power. He delayed my plans putting me in this position. You see all of you are not truly Weapons; you are a combination of the three races that originally existed. You were cloned off of a man named Brett; he was part of the Magi civilization even though he was something unique."

"Wait! What do you mean we are not the Weapons?" Aeolus questioned. "Simple you are not Weapons; you never were supposed to be Weapons. You were the first step in a line that would create the last Weapon I would ever need to kill the gods. This is all about killing the gods. You are part of a new race; a combination of all three races with powers and evolution capabilities beyond imagination. Inside each of you is an entire planet's Lifestream; you are all immortals that shall never age; and eventually you would have gained a soul. Of course you are not invincible; but I gave you powers to ensure your survival."

"We are not Weapons, then why do I remember killing an entire planet of innocents?" Brett asked. "That was implanted by that worthless Cetra; all a ruse to destroy my plan. He never could accept that the gods would lead us all to obliteration; his conscience told him to betray me. I'm sure he had his reasons but they do not matter; the Cetra became my enemy that day."

"Is that why there is a clone of you sitting in a building on another world; one that tried to kill the Cetra of that world?" Jenova nodded before continuing; "yes I do hate them for that simple fact. No, none of you are Weapons, but you are my legacy to all time. Each of you is a key piece to forming the ultimate tool of creation. You all are part of the Philosopher Stone; an item that can breaks the rules of all creation. This is why I need all of your help; then you can go live however you want. And you shall spread a new race across the galaxy. You shall create the final Weapon; the Weapon that shall defeat Zeus; the king of the gods."

It was a lot for anyone to take in; most of this new race was completely surprised. Jenova was the first to brake the dead silence; "so you all know the truth now. My true goal is to destroy the gods, and finally let mortals control their future. You all can proceed to you symbol on the ground; by the way I'm eternally grateful to all of you, for your aid. Now please to your symbols."

None of the former Weapons were crazy about this idea; but hey all knew what was at stake. They all proceeded to their spot, finding their symbol beneath them. Only Siarnaq did not move; "Why Jenova? you cannot play god! This is far too dangerous for you to be choosing the path for everyone."

"No it is not; I have the knowledge and shall prevail. Please go to your spot, I do not want to go back to that world and kill that young blond girl." Siarnaq backed down, quickly understanding the threat that was implied.

Siarnaq took his place; the ground shot up, encasing each of the eight in a cocoon of earth. Each cocoon glowed its respective elements color. Slowly the cocoons rose up off the ground; light connected each one together. The cocoons each turned into a different colored gem; the Weapons inside frozen and helpless. Their true power was no at the will of Jenova.

"Now, Philosopher's Stone come forth and do my bidding! Create for me the Perfect Weapon to change the future!" The stones reacted, energy shot from each stone; in the center the beams met. The beams touched sending massive force destroying the mountain and the shield.

Jenova opened her eyes to see a female creature with long white hair standing in the center of the gems. Jenova was so incredibly happy with the sight before her eyes; this was it. The gems descended to the ground; releasing the Weapons trapped inside. Jenova walked over and waved her hand at Metal; the former Weapon disappeared into the wind.

"I'm sorry but I needed to destroy the stone. With a single link done the stone will never be used against me again. The rest of you are free to leave; but first let me introduce the Weapon of Infinity. This Weapon will destroy the gods and forever change the reality we live in."

All of the Weapons slowly struggled upwards to look at Jenova; the shear horror of her power over the Weapon of Metal was terrifying. "How the hell could you do that to him! The Weapon of metal was your creation too!" Brett questioned with rage apparent in his voice; Jenova looked at Brett with great interest. "You are truly something special, Brett. You now have the quickest evolution; you could become a bigger threat then Infinity. But regardless you all shall never be called that ugly word again. Your race will be known as the Exia."

Jenova was completely enthralled with the Weapon; she walked forward slowly disappearing into a portal that formed beneath them. Everyone could not believe what they had done. Their knowledge of what they were was completely wrong.

They stood there speechless; Terra was gone with a single wave from their Creator. No one knew what to do or how to make something like this right. "I don't know if what we did was right, but we are still alive at least. We should probably go home." Brett stated to the group; wanting to return to Blair after this failure. It was his only consolation; and little was consolidating the other Exia.

The others all nodded; it was far too dangerous to stay where they were. The planet had been fragmented by the force of the Weapons creation. All the pieces of the planet were held together by remaining atmosphere and electrical energy. Atlas stopped behind the rest of the group; "This is wrong; we have to do something."

Just when the others stopped to turn around and look at Atlas; they heard a sinister laugh come from the distance. "What can you do?" questioned a voice from no where. Atlas felt a hand break his armor; every turned to see the frightening sight.

Atlas was thrown to the others feat after mere seconds of being impaled. Brett went down to check Atlas, only to find his comrade was completely dead. Brett looked up questioning the cloaked man. "What did you do to him?" The man looked down at him; "My original name was Brett once. When I lost my identity to all of you I gave that name up; and now you bear witness to the original. My name is Váli, named after the god of revenge. I took his Lifestream and left only an empty shell. He is gone forever, and soon the rest of you shall join him. The Weapons die here; I will no longer live with my sin!"


	11. Chapter 5 Originality

This is the last Infinity chapter. If you want go here

http://members.shaw.ca/epyongc/New20Folder/Book20Nine.html

It has art, and one of my most epic songs ever for a final battle. Going out with a bang and trust me it is worth experiencing it the full way.

I hope you all have enjoyed this series, and thank you all for reading!

Chapter 5 Originality

"I'm so tired of being called a Weapon; every one keeps telling me that I'm a Weapon of destruction. But now I know that I'm not some Weapon; I will never think that I am again. You are not going to be forgiven; I have no intention of dyeing here today, and no one else will die here either. If anyone is going to die, it will be you; I will get back to Blair!" Brett shouted; re-summoning his eight white wings to his back.

Song What Shall we Die For

Everyone was surprised; this was nothing like the depressed kid that traveled with them. Lightning now understood why that girl had stuck with him; Brett was truly a hero. "Then what are you exactly?" Váli asked.

Brett looked at him with determination and strength in his eyes. "We are the Exia; I'm not some Weapon someone can manipulate. I'm the Exia of light; if you think we do not disserve to exist then I will kill you where you stand. You are the same person that I have met twice. I was not ready for you last time but this time I am. I do not care if the name is from Jenova herself; I will take over the title of Weapon."

"Tech Form!" Brett shouted; his body being replaced with a human size machine form with blue wings. "I am ready to fight for what ever I choose; no one will manipulate me again. I will make it back to Blair, even if I have to go through you!"

Siarnaq was next to speak; "everyone into your Tech form now. The atmosphere is leaving and everyone fights. Tech Form!" Siarnaq disappeared; in his place stood a red robot with a giant backpack attached to its slim body. "I will no longer be called a Weapon either. Our race needs a new name; we are not just clones."

Aeolus stepped forward next; speaking in a normal voice. "I'm tired of being considered a Weapon; I've got a lot to fix when I get home. Tech form!" Aeolus vanished into the wind; a grey machine took his place with a backpack that was split down the middle with large spikes coming out of it. "Besides, Exia of the wind is so much cooler."

Theus stepped up; "I will not die here, my friends are depending on me. Tech Form." Theus was replaced with his blue machine form; the long spear returned to him the blade emitting a laser. "I will no longer be considered a Weapon; I'm the Exia of water. I may be a new species but I will use my power for good. I have made my choice."

"Well I do not care about others; but you will be a challenge. Tech Form!" Fayt's body was wrapped in metal; his new form equipped with wings that emitted a pink glow. Fayt reached back grabbing a sword that extended to twice the original length, with a glowing edge of the blade. "I am the Destiny Exia; just give up and I may go easy on you."

Lightning looked at the familiar machines in front of him. "These are all Gundams; all of these guys have Gundam forms. Let's try mine, TECH FORM!" Lightning was replaced with his Epyon Gundam serving as his Tech form. "No way I'm the Epyon. Fine let's do this; I need to get home anyway. I'm the Exia of lightning and you will fall Váli."

Song Narvas

Váli laughed maniacally; his arm moved outwards. A long sword appeared in Váli's hand; it was serrated on one side, and smooth on the other. Váli threw off his cloak, revealing his green metal armor underneath. "I'm the one that needs to die? You can never beat the original! That is the way it was intended to be, and you shall all perish so I can truly be free from my sin. Who cares if you die; you should not exist and I will fix what has been broken."

Brett looked to the other Exia; "Today we fight for our survival. Not one of us shall die here today; we shall all survive this fight. He may think that the original will always win, but we are going to prove him wrong. We are more then clones of him! Are you with me?"

Each of the warriors shouted that they were. Theus grabbed his spear readying it at his side. Fayt held his long blade so it touched the ground in front of him. Aeolus took his twin laser blades and put them together; they formed a long laser bladed, double sided sword. Siarnaq pulled out a single sword to go with his huge shield in the other hand. Lightning pulled his large laser sword out holding it in both hands in front of him.

Brett used the full power of his thrusters to blast forward into Váli. Brett approached spreading his wings apart before he took his twin laser sabers out. Brett crossed his arms, bringing both sabers out; meeting with Váli's blade. The swords all locked together before Váli forced Brett back through the air with his strength.

Brett stopped in the air, using his thrusters. He looked upwards to see Váli coming down on him; Fayt flew into the path, his wings emitting a pink glow. Fayt swung his sword with all his might; the blades clashed together sending both warriors backwards.

Váli cursed his opponents; spinning his blade, which emitted a green wave of energy that traveled towards Fayt. Lasers shot down from six spikes; cutting through the wave of green energy. The spikes returned to Aeolus's backpack; he dashed forward trying to stab his enemy. Váli aloud the blade to pass underneath his left shoulder; he swung his blade with his right hand.

The blade approached Aeolus; but Aeolus quickly moved his left hand up, before his hand emitted a shield of energy. The sword was easily blocked; Aeolus let his laser sword disappear before he flew upwards. Váli looked in front of him seeing Brett returning with his sabers.

Váli readied his sword for the coming strike; but Brett flew upwards at the last minute. Váli had no time to react when a large laser blast and several other lasers were fired. They all hit they're mark; Váli was sent backwards, his feet dragging in the ground. Theus landed and recovered from his burst attack.

Váli took the opportunity; lifting his left hand to Theus before a green beam fired at Theus. Siarnaq landed in front of Theus blocking the blast. Váli was in shock still moving backwards when he saw Lightning coming at him from his side.

Váli summoned a shield to his left arm, just as Lightning brought his large saber across, hitting the new shield. The force sent Váli flying off in a new direction; he collided into a large piece of the destroyed world.

The Weapons readied themselves for the next bought; fragments of the planet shattered as six small green beams passed through. Each beam targeted a different warrior. Each of the Exia flew off the large solid piece of planet; leaving the beams to destroying what was once a battlefield.

The six warriors floated in the space within the fragmented world. They all waited for the next attack from Váli; but it did not come. Váli teleported behind the warrior, slowly clapping his hands; the remaining atmosphere allowing the small sound to be heard. "You are all first class truly you are; you have even impressed me. My power extends from the Lifestream itself; to fight and stand against my power is a marvel. You have all developed so much since I last saw you all; especially you Light! I have been watching you all for a while, but now is the time to kill you all."

"Why are you so interested in destroying us? What do you stand to gain from our deaths? What have we done to disserve this? Killing us will only hurt more people that care about us; and it will not fix the past." Brett asked and stated, switching out his twin sabers for a shield and laser rifle. "I was born a half breed; half Cetra, half Magi. It turned out I was a perfect mix that combined the two races perfectly. But I was the only one; all of the Magi including my father disappeared one day. We are not so different; we are both nearly the only ones of our kind. The fact is you all screwed up; you gave Jenova all that power. I will stop you all from becoming a greater threat."

"How can you justify killing us with that reason. Does it matter not to you that we have people who care about us? Does it matter that we have homes and we have feelings? Well? What gives you the right to choose?" Brett furiously questioned his opponent, giving no pause to let him explain.

"I do not care what you think; I will destroy you no matter what you have done. Jenova created you to create the final Weapon; she will rule everything with that much power. There are many reasons I can use to justify your death. I am set on my path; so stop trying to reason with me. You all still have no clue what is set against you."

Lightning approached Brett; they hovered side by side. "Brett, there is no way to change his mind. Besides this guy is losing already in this fight; he will fall to us. You are nothing compared to what I thought you would be."

Siarnaq was not amused with the insulting; "stop fooling around Lightning. He may be more powerful then we give him credit for. Over confidence can easily be the reason why you die; and I rather we did not give this scum the pleasure. I have no one to return too; but I want these guys to return to their loved ones. If I die then it would be worth it to see the others survive."

"You all have bonded and feel like a family; which is good because you are all that is left in your race. That is funny; but I suppose it is appropriate that you die here. This is you're birth place and the place where you shall die. Now enough talking; its time to fight."

Váli began to glow green; from his body shot five green orbs. One orb flew near each of the warriors, except for Brett. Each orb formed a copy of Váli that glowed green; each one with a weapon just like Váli's. "You are mighty together, but you will fall when I split you up. Brett you can fight me; you have earned that right. You are not the family I have desired; nor do I want you around."

Váli motioned to Brett; he took the bait by firing laser blasts at Váli. Váli dodged each one by summoning green waves of energy that extended from his back. Váli used them like wings; pushing him through debris, dodging attacks from Brett. Váli turned sharply flying right at Brett; Brett reacted to the sight, tossing away his blaster.

He grabbed a saber; quickly deploying the laser blade. Váli's sword collided with Brett's shield, and Brett's saber collided into Váli's shield. The warriors pushed the other back with all their might. "You will die Váli" Brett shouted, before pushing off Váli.

Siarnaq fired multiple laser shots at the clone of Váli. The clone kept its distance; Siarnaq was far more accurate then Brett. Váli's clones seemed much faster; but Siarnaq adjusted, pelting the Clone multiple times with his lasers. The clone got furious, turning and heading towards Siarnaq. Siarnaq's tech form launched its backpack; it fired its engines traveling into the clone, taking him flying away from Siarnaq.

Theus's spear clashed with the blade; both warriors pushed the other back with their strength. The clone faced Theus; his anger surging getting ready to charge forward. Lightning flew in from behind, cutting the clone that faced Theus in half. Lightning trusted upwards; leaving the clone behind him to run into a burst attack by Theus. Multiple lasers tore the second clone apart. Lightning retuned to Theus's side in time to watch the clones regenerate. "Let's do this Theus."

Fayt destroyed his clone multiple times with his huge sword. The clone regenerated quickly every time; the distance between them getting smaller each time. Fayt grabbed the clones head, before firing a laser from his palm destroying the clone. It regenerated in time for Fayt to repeat the process. "Persistent bastards, DIE!"

Aeolus's spikes moved around the clone; firing lasers into it. Every time the clone approached, a laser fired downwards into the clone. Aeolus watched the clone regenerate each time; "Enough of this, I'm going to get you myself." Aeolus traveled forward deploying his sword; plunging it into the clone before it could fully regenerate.

Brett fired his thrusters, stopping him from traveling backwards. His wings spread out behind him; the canons in between the two sheets of metal flipping up. Brett's cannons fired into Váli sending him backwards at high speeds.

Váli's skin broke apart; Brett noticed thinking it was over as Váli exploded. Green energy pored out before it began to form an entirely new creature that towered in front of Brett. "Now you all die; Omega obliteration!" shouted a telepathic voice.

Each clone disappeared into the large behemoth of a creature; All of the warriors took immediate notice of the large creature. Massive amounts of cosmic energy entered the beast. Its body surged; forcing the warriors backwards from the shear force. Brett knew it was going to have more then enough force to kill all of them.

Brett pored all of his energy into his thrusters; slowly closing the distance in between him and Váli's new form. Brett pushed himself harder and harder; the others amazed at his effort and determination to save them. Brett was giving his all; the force tearing his machine form to shreds. The machine body Brett possessed was slowly disappearing with the force that emanated from the creature. The armor cracking and disintegrating but Brett would not give up.

Brett gave one last fierce battle cry, before he slammed into an invisible barrier when the creature fired its attack. The entire dimension was consumed with the energy of the Lifestream; consuming all in a blinding light that was felt in dimensions away…


	12. Premonitions

Premonitions

Blair suddenly woke; she looked up to the sky from the grassy meadow she lay in. Marcel looked at Blair while he lay on the grass; "What is it Blair?" Blair just starred up at the sky; "I just felt a shock. Like something huge just happened deep out in space."

Marcel sat up and put his hand on her shoulder; "you think it had something to do with Brett?" Blair looked over at him with sadness in her eyes; "everything is still just such a mess. Jaden and most of the others are gone to search for Jesse, and we have not heard from Brett in over a week. Every day I wait for him to return, and nothing."

"Do not worry Blair; I'm sure he will be just fine. If he is half as tuff as you say he is then we shall see him again.. Brett would not leave us." Blair held the ring tightly in her hand and looked down upon it and smiled. "You're right Marcel; Brett will come back to me. He will be fine and he will come back. After all I'm in love with him."

I have enjoyed writing this series of FF's. I cannot wait to show you what I', working on next. When I return I will have more great stuff and a lot more art that is much more professionally done. When I return you will be amazed; so till then I would like to close by thanking all of my readers.


End file.
